Talk:Su-50
Are you sure it's a PAKFA And not the Chinese J-20? EDIT: Yeah, it's a J-20. BBP09 17:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I am sure it's a PAK FA. J-20 has a canard (a small adjustable wing on the front) and not a Raptor due to the shape of engine nozzle and position (and shape too) of the wing. I will add a picture of PAK FA and J-20 in the article soon. Boatcommando (talk) 18:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I did not think su-50 was its proper name I thought it was T-50 or PAK FA -- 20:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :We'll have to wait and see. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 20:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :SU-50 is the in-game name for the jet. BlindSpider11 (talk) 12:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, starting to catch up on all the new gameplay footage from the livestreams. The name stays as is. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Its a PAK-FA since parcel storm its RU vs CN...-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 06:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::its not RU vs CN its US vs CN you can see in this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_xaIv7Wo1A. pause at 0:51 you see a SU-50 fly over a us troop. you see clearly the aircraft has green name meaning friendly. and in the left it says US vs CN with US in blue so SU-50 is the american jet. 09:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It could be a placeholder...for the jet. Dont think DICE is that stupid.-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 09:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::fair point. i hope that means they are developing a new jet (if usmc was just F35b easy copy and paste) as it is based far in the future they could make there own jet. The fa/xx wich is the proposed succesor to the super hornet. no real designs so gives DICE a area of creativity to expand on. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Next_Generation_Air_Dominance. I reckon this jet would be sweet. 09:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes the trailer was US vs. CN and the Americans were flying the Russian PAK FA. DICE must be keeping the US jet a secret, or there was a bug and the wrong jet spawned for the US and the trailer team didn't have time to send the bug to be fixed. BlindSpider11 (talk) 10:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Just to clarify: the factions are not map-specific. It can be US vs CN, US vs RU, or RU vs CN. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 17:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::True, any faction, any map, any deployment. It all comes down to what the server owner wants.BlindSpider11 (talk) 08:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Free Fall Bomb In the last trailer, in operation golmud, i'm not sure buit i think that we can see free fall bomb. here is a screenshot that i take from the trailer. Just below the Ground Attack fighter we can see the "bomb" What do you think about it? S3blapin (talk) 11:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ya LvLCap talked about it in his breakdown of the video. DICE hasnt talked about it or confirmed anything so add nothing for now. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 12:02, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :i know. that's why i'm posted this picture here ^^". BUt if there's bomb, it'll be really amazing :D :S3blapin (talk) 12:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC) It would seem so. BTW that's a Q-5.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 14:26, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I must say, adding dumb bombs as a weapon for ground attack jets would be pretty damn cool. I could actually go on real bombing runs across the map then. :D CakeBurning (talk) 18:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that as well, it looks like dumb bombs are making a return. :) '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 20:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::We should go ask DICE. Maybe they'll confirm it for us. CakeBurning (talk) 22:31, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Ha your Hilarious -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 22:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I know. :P CakeBurning (talk) 01:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::They're fairly responsive if you word the tweet correctly. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I would tweet the question to Battlefield on twitter, but I don't really want to make an account soley to do so. Could anyone with an existing Twitter account possibly take the time and ask? CakeBurning (talk) 23:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I will. I have been busy the past couple of days, but I will be sure to do so later today. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 21:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Cool. Thanks for doing that. CakeBurning (talk) 23:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Did you ever get an answer from DICE on the matter? Just wondering... CakeBurning (talk) 15:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nope. :\ '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hey, at least the JDAM bomb has essentially been confirmed for Attack Jets. So we are getting some kind of bomb... CakeBurning (talk) 22:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC)